Half life: Far pulse
by Corp. Jack Haven
Summary: A man only has so much to lose...and so much to gain. One man may make a difference... But many working together can make more.. (Suck summary, May change. Contains Violence, Language, And gore! This is M for a reason! and Yes...Shepard being there in the chars is not a mistake...Spoilers...*wink*, also, No author's notes in this! Just know you can submit Oc's!)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1-Kirk (Indoctrination)

Part 1- introduction

My name is Kirk Raker. And I am one of the few survivors of the destruction of City #1. You may be wondering: "What city? Why is there a number before it?" but I can't answer those questions just yet. First you must know of my life in this world. Before the events began I was a happy car mechanic who occasionally went to the gun range to practice and had a wife and young kid. But, I lost them during the event I will soon tell you of. The tale I must tell you is a long and harrowing tale of adventure, bravery, loss, love, and sacrifice. Know this: there was a research station known as 'Black Mesa'. This research station was experimenting in other dimensions beyond our own. They started this hell that I and the remnants of humanity are forced to live in. They were experimenting with crystals and accidentally opened portals which led to several alien worlds. One of the more important ones was known as 'Xen'. After the portal opened, a huge alien force started an attack on black mesa. Almost all the scientists and guards were slaughtered. But there were survivors. The more important examples names were; Gordon Freeman, Eli Vance, Barney Calhoun, Alex Vance, Dr. Magnusson and Dr. Kliener. But that is the ones who the remaining humans think of as heroes. There are those amongst the survivors who are hated or feared. These traitors worked for the force that attacked earth. That force, is known as 'The combine'. Their attack was so powerful they defeated all of earth's forces in 7 short hours. The battle was known as 'The 7 Hour War.". After humanity was decimated the remaining population was sent to live in 'Cities'. The so called 'cities' were no better than elaborate prison camps. Each city had a number, and each citizen was supposed to follow the rules or be submitted for 'Off-world Relocation'. But all civilians know what that really means, Death. Some unlucky people have seen it happening. Those who were caught seeing the 'Off-world relocation' were turned into mangled robotic things known as 'Stalkers'. The laws of the towns are kept in place by traitorous humans known as 'Civil protection'. But they are known by many to be nothing more than vain thugs with lead badges. The combine also has a terrible force at their disposal. They are known as 'head-crabs'. 'Head-crabs' are small monsters that latch onto someone's face and turn them into a horrible deformed creature. If a section of the city is known to be showing 'Anti citizen activity' it is bombed with head-crab canisters. That is the world that I know. And that, is the world I am going to tell you a tale of. Be warned, this tale is not for the faint of heart. The combine have tormented humanity for many years. So we are somewhat used to it. But you… you do not know of the horrors they unleash upon us every day. You have been warned.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2- City #1.

Kirk sighed to himself as he thought "Another day in city #1 almost done…" all of a sudden off to the side he noticed some angry shouting from a nearby building. He walked over and noticed a person begging for his life with a combine metro-police standing over him. The metro-police trooper chuckled and blasted away at the citizen's face leaving nothing behind but a bloody smear on the wall behind the corpse. Fear raced through every pore of Kirk's body at the sight. He would be killed or worse, turned into a stalker for seeing this! After a few moments the metro-police turned and noticed me. He quickly glanced between the body and Kirk a few times then rushed over to him and repeatedly smashed him with his stunstick claiming "You are showing anti-citizen activity. Administering civil judgment." after that Kirk was shipped off into a combine detention facility. He felt fear coursing through his body when he thought about his predicament. After frantically thinking about what he could do for a short while kirk tried to calm himself down. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down by any method he could. A moment later he thought, "I need to find some way out of here…but how?" he had to think fast, as the combine would soon come to turn him into a stalker. But Kirk was too late in his planning. A few combine metro-police rushed in and shoved him against the wall and held Kirk there for a moment before they turned him around but kept Kirk's back against the wall. And in strode a combine administrator. (A/N a combine administrator is an evil man or woman who works for the combine and abandons their fellow humans to be above them under the orders of the combine.) This particular man was one Dr. Darius Carson. He nodded to the combine metro-police and said, "Enough. Let him down so I can talk to him." They let Kirk down from the wall but stayed close. He motioned behind him and they brought a chair in for him. He leaned forwards and said, "So. You work as an APC repairman hmm? And your name is…?" Kirk answered him, "M-My name is citizen ." But he asked the question again. After a moment of confusion he frowned and Kirk realized what he meant. He wanted to know Kirk's real name. He gulped and said, "My name…is Kirk Raker." He smiled and said, "Yes. That is your old name. Your NEW name is stalker 532480." Hearing this Kirk began to panic and tried to escape. One of the combine hit him repeatedly with the stun-stick in his hand and he fell into blackness…


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3-Stalker transformation line

When Kirk awoke he was horrified to find a computer screen being his only source light. He tried to move and received an electric shock. After a moment of confusion he realized with horror where he was, Kirk was in a stalker transformation pod. He frantically tried to wriggle free but received another electric shock from the pod. He suddenly realized that he still had his memories and feelings and was still experiencing human emotions; something must have gone wrong with their systems! All of sudden Kirk heard a booming noise outside the pod.

After a moment of nothing happening there was a burst of gunfire and a couple bullets whooshed past him leaving holes in the pod. He looked out the holes and noticed several people through the hole. Kirk tried to shout to them, but was hurt so bad by the surgery he had been submitted to so far all he could produce was a weak groan. But they somehow heard it. A moment later Kirk heard a voice outside say, "Hey I heard a noise from that pod over there. See if there is a stalker or human inside it." A moment later a crowbar whacked into the hole and wrenched an opening in the pod. Someone peeked in and saw Kirk. He said, "Hey looks like I got someone in here! Looks like the process was begun on him, I don't know how far it got!" He looked back at Kirk again and asked, "Can you hear me? You ok buddy?" I looked up at him and weakly nodded. He must have seen my nod, weak though it was, and shouted back, "He's still human! Get this thing cracked open!" A couple crowbars began wrenching at the cracks and gradually opened the pod to outside light. I blinked at the light pouring into the darkness of the pod. Someone pulled me out of the pod and set me gently on the floor. I blinked again and noticed it was a person not in civilian clothes or combine clothes. His clothes had a strange patch on it. It looked like a… Lambda mark?! I was confused for a moment then realized they were rebel citizens. at first my civilian instincts kicked in and I was about to refuse their help, Then I remembered the things I had seen. And realized the rebels were right to fight against the combine. Another form walked into my vision. It was another rebel though instead of the lambda mark on his arm he had a Red Cross patch. I dimly realized he was a rebel medic. I could hardly think straight with the pain all over my body getting worse and worse. But then a wondrous feeling spread across my body and I could move a little. I looked to where the feeling was beginning and noticed they were using a med-kit on me. But even though they were healing me I had been through too much shock to remain awake; and I fell unconscious again…


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4-The dream

All of a sudden Kirk felt like he was floating in the air and heard strange noises surrounding him. He slowly opened his eyes. What he saw surprised him. Kirk was floating around the interior of a combine citadel. Kirk looked around and noticed a figure in front of him. The figure looked like a pale human in a business suit and tie. Kirk tried to talk to him but for some reason found he could not speak! He was scared and confused by this man's appearance and silence. Then a moment later he adjusted his tie and began to speak to Kirk. His voice sounded like one would imagine Satan to sound, sly, smooth, and completely otherworldly... like he…knew the language and pronunciation. But he spoke like he knew nothing of how to show emotion, almost like he was a living computer. He said, "Mr. Kirk Raker…we meet at last…I have long been watching you… I am a…observer… of your 'World'…for many years. But now… I have need of your…services… with a…special… job…it has to deal with your…new friends. And some well-known men and women of the time you are in. and one that is… 'Out' of the age. You will know what to do… when the time comes…. good luck, Mr. Raker…" he then faded into darkness and everything faded with him once more…


	5. Chapter 5

part 5- To the sewers

Later on Kirk awoke confused and in pain. He groaned and sat up blinking away the darkness of sleep. Kirk opened his eyes to see that he was in an old maintenance room in a subway. Off to the side he noticed a couple bunks with people sleeping inside. He was about to sit up but a hand came out of the shadows and held him down to the table. He at first was freaking out but quickly noticed it was the person that had been standing over him in the transformation line. He said, "Easy now my friend. You have been through a lot… take it slow…" Kirk nodded and sat up straight with a huff. The bearded man nodded and said, "Looks like you still have your strength. My name is Tony. I'm a friend." Kirk looked around the room and asked Tony, "Where are we?" Tony explained where they were "The old subway tunnels underneath the town. They never come down here. On account of the ant-lions and head-crabs." I raised my eyebrow and said, "Head-crabs? Ant-lions? Down here? You have got to be kidding me! " He shook his head and said, "They are not much of a problem for our guns. We can take them down easy. We just need to block the access tunnels the ant-lions use with thumpers and we can take care of the head-crabs with our weapons. You have nothing to worry about. Sort of." After a moment Kirk sighed and got up and walked to the doorway. After a moment of silence he muttered, "So what now…?" Tony came up behind Kirk and said, "We get to the coastline base. We have an outpost there that has weapons and supplies that we're gonna need. we just have to get there. There should be a map on the wall over there telling us how to get there." Tony walked over to the wall and pointed at the map hanging in the corner of the room. After examining the map Kirk looked over and asked Tony, "Got any weaponry to give me?" Tony nodded and pointed off to the side to a small cabinet. With a grunt Kirk stood up from the bed and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a hunting rifle and 9MM pistol. Kirk grimaced and sarcastically said, "Well this is going to be fun…" Tony chuckled and motioned for everyone to get a move on. Then they set out down into the dank dark abandoned tunnels….


End file.
